Follow Through
by burnthiscityxx
Summary: Quinn pretty much keeps to herself. She likes it, likes being independent and doing things on her own, but it still amazes her that the popular girl in high school turned out to be a loner in the real world.


**Hi everyone! I know, I'm crazy behind on It Isn't Over and I still haven't wrapped up Coming Home, but I had this idea in my head for a oneshot for Sam/Quinn and I couldn't let it go! It's not very long but I really like it, it's written in a slightly different style than I'm used to. Which means some of the tenses might be a little off, but...oh well. :)**

**Please let me know what you think! I love writing Sam and Quinn, I feel like there's so much potential for such a great love story between the two. Anyway, this story kind of just picks up after graduation - I think it's pretty straight-forward, so please read and review! :)**

**Of course, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I also don't own Gavin DeGraw. Duh.**

* * *

><p>She sort of loves working at a coffee shop. It's only part-time, in between going to classes and teaching dance at a small studio down the street, but it's kind of the best part of her day. She likes the smell of coffee and the apron is adorable. And she likes the stereotypical, New York City urbanites she has to serve – they make for great people watching.<p>

On most days, she sits behind the counter, drying the mugs and plates, wondering how she ever made it this far. The truth is, Quinn doesn't really have anyone she can call a friend. She touches base with her mom once a week and gets regular updates from Beth and Shelby, but other than that, Quinn pretty much keeps to herself. She likes it, likes being independent and doing things on her own, but it still amazes her that the popular girl in high school turned out to be a loner in the real world. _'__I __had __friends __once,__'_ she assures herself. But they're all gone, scattered around the world, and distance and chasing dreams were just a bad combination to try and keep in touch with one another.

Maybe it's because a group of choir kids come into the coffee shop one day, asking for a frozen hot chocolate or maybe it was nostalgia, but lately, Quinn seems to find herself thinking more and more about the past. She misses high school sometimes, how she was in charge and ruled the school, but mostly, she misses Glee club – people who loved her for _her_.

* * *

><p>It's a cold, wet morning when she has to switch shifts with the cashier. She hates dealing with the money, but there's no one else to cover, so she does the right thing and heads on up there, a scowl on her face and her ponytail bouncing high on her head. Except, the minute she hears his voice, her scowl is instantly replaced with a look of surprise and when she looks up at him, it's like she forgets how to breathe.<p>

Because it's him.

The one person from her past she never thought she'd see again, at least not when he announced he was leaving Lima and heading to Nashville with his family. Quinn remembers crying in her room that night and being so confused, because she didn't even know she cared that much. She remembers trying to be nonchalant at his farewell party, but she had ended up at home nursing a big tub of ice cream when the night ended. She's trying hard not to remember all these things at once, because he's here – right in front of her, holding some cash in his hand, staring up at the menu board and Quinn's so nervous and scared, she almost makes a run for it, until his head drops down and his eyes meet hers for the first time.

He doesn't register her at first, but the realization that his high school ex-girlfriend he was in love with (and might possibly still be in love with) starts to sink in and Quinn can see it on his face, can see his brain trying to process it and she breathes a sigh of relief when her name finally tumbles from his lips in a sort of half-whisper, half-question. She just nods and laughs, trying to play it cool, as if she runs into people from Lima all the time in New York (the idea isn't too far-fetched, wasn't Rachel in a Broadway play now?). He starts firing a million questions at her and in the corner of her eye, she sees her boss starting to get ticked off, so she hurries him for his order and he just grins, sending her mind into a total tailspin. She hands him the drink and instead of giving her the cash, he just slips her his business card, tells her to call him sometime, and then walks away, leaving behind a familiar trace of cologne that she remembers used to linger on his t-shirts that she slept with back when they were dating. She clutches his business card like it's her lifeline and for the first time in a long time, she doesn't feel so alone.

* * *

><p>Quinn doesn't call him.<p>

She can't bring herself to do it – won't bring herself to do it. Because if there's one thing Quinn is sure of, it's that they both have unfinished business with each other. _'__Good __timing __was __never __on __our __side,__'_ she thinks bitterly, as she wipes down the counter at the coffee shop. She takes a small trip down memory lane, letting her mind wander while she finishes up some brainless task back in the kitchen. It brings her back to their breakup and seeing him with Santana and her trying to find something special with her Finn. It brings her back to those awkward nights in the motel, her dodging Finn's calls and babysitting Sam's siblings. It brings her back to the night she showed up at his door after Finn left her for Rachel and all she can remember – all she really wants to remember – are those last few months she had with Sam, because they were perfect, the closest thing to happy she has. And in true, self-destructive-Quinn fashion, she had started falling in love with him all over again, right before he had to pack up and leave town. It was brutal, cruel, and she had never really gotten over it – not that she liked to admit to that, either.

It's in the middle of her self-reflection and reminiscing that she looks up and sees a familiar figure walk into the coffee shop and she has to restrain herself from sprinting to the counter. Instead, she strolls over casually and she can't be sure, but she swears his eyes light up when he sees her. He's dressed a lot more casual today, in shorts and a polo, and all she really wants to do is kiss his big, fluffy lips – just one more time. Instead, she does the professional thing and just takes his order, fully aware that he's checking her out when she turns to fill up the mug of coffee. And when he hands her the cash, his fingers linger just a second longer and he ducks his head and asks her out for coffee in a soft, melodic whisper. It's laughable, really, because they're in a coffee shop and she's sick of dealing with lattes and cappuccinos, but he's got that same, goofy grin on his face and his eyes are twinkling like a little kid who had too much sugar and before Quinn realizes, she's nodding her head, smiling right back at him, and saying yes.

Of course, it takes her hours to pick out an outfit and when she finally reaches the coffee shop (not the one she works at, obviously), he's already there, looking perfect and put-together as always. He pulls out the chair for her, waits for her to sit down first, and he's so polite and chivalrous that it almost makes her cry – she hasn't been in decent company (or any company, for that matter) in a very long time. The conversation starts slow, both steering away from the complicated stuff, but Quinn is surprised to hear that he's still in touch with a lot of the kids from Glee. She finds it funny that she's spent her whole life in Lima and distances herself from it, but he spends one year there and he can't seem to let go. He asks if she's ever met up with Rachel or Finn and she can't speak, so she just shakes her head. He seems so assured, so confident, so successful – it aches her just to tell him about what she's been up to since high school ended. The list is short and she keeps it that way, reverting back to her old mannerisms and before she even knows it, Quinn has him interested and wrapped around her finger.

He walks her back to her apartment and before they say goodbye, he invites her out again, this time to an open mic night at a nearby bar. She says yes immediately, because she's missed him and even though she really, really wants him to come upstairs, Sam just gives her a peck on the cheek, shoots her a smile, and leaves.

It baffles her how boys could be so easy to understand, yet so heartbreaking at the same time.

* * *

><p>The place is filled to the brim with people and she sort of just dances her way towards the bar, leaning against the counter, trying to fit in. She's supposed to meet him here and it makes her feel so self-conscious, as if everyone is just staring at her and judging her. She takes quick sips of her drink, careful not to gulp it all down, and she's just about to head off to the bathroom, when the lights dim and a single spotlight comes over the stage, bathing Sam in this eerie, but incredibly sexy glow. Quinn's mouth can't close properly; because he's just sitting on a stool and holding his guitar and god, did his voice get better? He's singing some slow, Brad Paisley-esque song that brings out his Southern drawl and she feels it – her knees buckling, her heart pounding faster, her palms sweating. It's like she's in high school all over again and she's just watching him perform in front of the Glee club. As he strums the last note, his clear and crisp voice hanging in the air, she lets herself think it, just for a second.<p>

He hops off the stage after a couple more songs and meets her at the bar, wraps his arm over her shoulders, pulls her in for a quick hug, and drops a kiss on her forehead, which makes her melt on the inside. They talk and reminisce about the old days and before Quinn even realizes it, she's waiting by his side, watching him pack up his guitar so he can walk her home. They have a long, deep conversation – about life, love, hopes, and dreams. Somewhere along the way, they start talking about the difference between wanting something and needing something. She's convinced there isn't a difference – it's all the same and it's pointless, because you have to take care of yourself and that's it. Of course, he thinks the exact opposite, because Sam believes in the good in people and he believes in being able to rely on others for help and happiness. She just looks up at him with awe in her eyes, because even though they're older and mature, Sam is still a little boy on the inside with the best intentions and it makes her so happy to know that he's still that genuinely nice guy. When they reach her place, he just gives her another hug and kisses her on the cheek, shooting her a lopsided grin that stays with her until she's inside her apartment. She doesn't know how or why she does it, but she heads straight to the back of her closet. There's a box that hasn't been opened in nearly three years, but when she knocks the top off, the memories swirl around her and kick up dust, forcing her to remember.

There's a mixed CD, which she sticks inside her stereo and twirls happily around her room, listening to the songs he picked out just for her. It transports Quinn back to McKinley and she pulls out his old football jersey, breathing in his all-American quarterback essence. There's the old toy Stacey gave her, the unused gift certificates for Breadstix, the Avatar DVD, and about six of his t-shirts – mostly plaid, mostly old, and mostly torn. The remnants make her happy, though, happier than she's ever been and as she's dancing around the room, she realizes it's absolutely ridiculous, but also absolutely true – she might be falling in love again.

Of course, she'll never admit that out loud.

* * *

><p>They become friends, instead.<p>

Maybe it's because there's too much history or maybe it's because they're both too stubborn to say so, but being friends is easier and less complicated. So she just fights the urge to kiss him, every time he walks into her coffee shop and he fights the urge to ask her out on a proper date every time she comes to his open mic nights.

There are coffee shop dates, which turn into lunches, and then into dinners. She finds herself every Thursday night at the same bar, watching him play and on Sunday mornings, they go to church together. There are brunch dates after that and almost every month, Quinn drags him to a shopping trip out of town. They have movie nights and she shows up at his guitar lessons and he shows up at her dance classes (although he refuses to actually dance). It's a nice routine, a nice pattern they get into and for the first time in a long time, Quinn has something to look forward to everyday. It might not be much, it might not be an actual relationship, but it's a friendship and it's a start. She feels herself opening up, her heart taking forward leaps, and Sam doesn't know it, but it's all because of him.

She doesn't feel so alone anymore. She's happy.

But all it takes is one night to change everything. And when they're on a yacht in the middle of nowhere, at a party that's hosted by one of their friends from church, there's a little too much champagne involved and things start to get fuzzy. All she remembers is stumbling into a cab once they dock and suddenly, Sam's lips are on hers, his hands are everywhere and she never wants it to stop – she can't let it stop, because it feels good and it feels right and it all feels so _real_. His lips are on her neck and his arms are around her waist and she knows they're in a cab - for crying out loud - and they should at least wait, but she doesn't want to. They fall out of the cab, laughing, and head up to her apartment, their arms linked.

Quinn doesn't know why or how it happened, but after that fateful night, Sam doesn't just bail on her or try some weird "Let's go back to being friends," conversation with her, because when it comes down to it, they were never _really_ just friends. Instead, he's sweet and affectionate and brings her flowers, makes her breakfast, and treats her like a princess. They text each other throughout the day and go out on real dates and spend nights wrapped in each other's arms, their limbs tangled in the blankets. It's all as if it's good to be true and she never wants it to end, because suddenly, she feels completely brand new. As if she could conquer anything. Her heart is full and open and she thinks she's finally ready.

He heads back to Tennessee to visit his family and Quinn uses the weekend to make the call. There's Rachel and Finn and Santana and Brittany. There's Kurt and Blaine and Mike and Tina, and it turns out they're all in the area, so she goes to meet them for dinner and it's the first time she's seen any of her McKinley High classmates since graduation. They ask her about her life and for the first time, Quinn replies with a smile, tells them she's with Sam now, and can't help but giggle helplessly when they all congratulate her. The truth is, they all look so sincerely happy to see her that it makes her sad that she's never met up with them before.

When Sam comes back from Tennessee, she jumps him wordlessly and wraps her legs around his waist, kissing him on the mouth. It's impulsive and spontaneous and they don't even make it to the bed, but as they're lying on their living room floor, she tells him about her "Glee club reunion," and he just looks down at her, proud. He's been in touch with them since he left, but Sam knows she has a hard time facing her past, so he pulls her in close, his lips grazing her ear, and whispers that he loves her.

* * *

><p>They're in his apartment when it happens. He's explaining why Superman is better than Batman and she just fights back, playing devil's advocate, because she doesn't want to admit defeat, when his phone buzzes. She takes a quick peek at the screen and feels a familiar bubble of anger and jealousy creep up inside her. <em>Ashley<em>. It's his Chemistry lab partner and she's this ditzy, blonde, bimbo with zero self-respect and if they were in McKinley, Quinn would've crushed her. But Quinn isn't the one involved, so Sam just picks up the phone and heads off to the other room to talk, leaving his girlfriend to sit and pout furiously. When he comes back, he's all smiles and chuckles, but Quinn is mad beyond belief. It's the fifth time Ashley's called him and it's a Saturday, for heaven's sake! And because she's frustrated and annoyed and maybe just a little bit jealous, Quinn starts it.

She screams, yells, accuses Sam of cheating, of not doing anything to stop Ashley from coming between them, and even as the words fall out of her mouth, Quinn knows she's being unreasonable. Still, she can't help herself. It just keeps coming and she can't stop it and it's not long before Sam joins in. He calls her insecure, jealous, and completely insane – he even brings up their high school relationship, when she cheated on him with Finn. It's a low blow, he knows it and so does she, but it isn't the last straw. Something comes over Quinn and she grabs the glass sitting on top of the coffee table and just hurls it at his head wildly. It misses him and smashes against the wall, but he's really angry now and maybe this is what Quinn wants. She starts to think that maybe they moved too fast, that she's not ready for this, and she starts to back away from him. She knows this feeling too well – like she needs him, like she can't survive without him – and she can't have that again, she needs to be independent and start thinking for herself. She tells him all this and Sam just shakes his head and stares right into her eyes, desperate to convince her to stay, but before he can persuade her, Quinn runs right out of the apartment, and slams the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>She locks herself up in her room, refuses to come out for anything except work and classes. He doesn't show up at the coffee shop and after several days, Quinn just stops going out – there's no point anymore. She knows what she's like now, because she's done it again, pushed everybody who's ever loved her out of her life. That's why she never stayed in touch with the old Glee club. That's why her parents don't reach out to her. That's why she never hears from Beth and Shelby. And that's why Sam isn't even fighting for her anymore. She knows it and she knows that it's what she does – she pushes everybody away.<p>

It's a crisp, chilly night when Quinn finally decides to leave her room. Snow is falling lightly and she smiles a little, because winter is her favorite season. She buys a pretzel and decides to walk around the city, when a faint voice catches her attention. Without knowing it, her feet are walking her towards a familiar bar and Quinn steps in, remembering it from months ago – Sam's open mic night bar. She stopped going after they started dating, just because he said it was like a job for him, but now that she's here, she remembers how much she loves it. Quinn stays in the back though, hoping he doesn't see her, but she catches the eye of the bartender and waves – he knows who she is. She takes a bite out of her pretzel, grateful for the warmth of the bar, when suddenly the lights dim and a spotlight covers the stage.

Her Sam.

He looks exactly the same – heart-stoppingly beautiful and charming, as he lifts his lips into a smile. Sam sees her, senses her presence in the room, and his eyes scan quickly over the audience, before spotting her in the back, wrapped in a giant trenchcoat and clutching a pretzel. Before he even registers it, he grabs the mic and announces he's starting off with a song that holds an important message to the young lady in the back of the room. He sees her eyes widen with fear and before she even starts to think about running off again, his fingers hit the guitar expertly, his voice clear and crisp.

Quinn's head is ringing with fear and excitement and she just watches Sam sing because honestly, it's the sexiest thing in the world. And he's singing it all for _her_. She starts to move closer to the stage, finding a seat that's right at his feet and she knows she looks like a groupie, but she doesn't care. Quinn's fascinated and there are tears in her eyes, because as she glances quickly around the bar, she notices she's surrounded by the people she loves – even though she's pushed them away. Rachel reaches out and pats her on the back lovingly and Quinn can spot Puck, Finn, and Mike raising their bottles to her in greeting. It's all too much and she looks back at Sam, who's now singing just to her, as if she's the only girl in the entire room.

_So, since you wanna be with me,_

_You'll have to follow through_

_With every word you say._

_And I, all I really want is you,_

_You to stick around._

_I'll see you everyday._

_But you have to follow through._

_You have to follow through…_

Quinn blinks up back at Sam and as he finishes the song, there's really only one thing she can think of. She drops her pretzel and wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest, apologies and promises to be better falling from her lips. He just grins, nuzzling his lips against her hair and murmurs that he loves her.

She's going to be better. She's going to let people in and let her heart fly free and trust again. She knows she can, because maybe it's not like she _needed_ Sam. She wants him and maybe there's a difference between the two, maybe he was right.

Of course, she'll never admit that out loud.


End file.
